The present invention relates to vehicle seating and, more particularly, to a folding auxiliary seat for an enclosed tractor cab.
Modern agricultural tractors are often provided with enclosed cabs to reduce solar exposure to the driver, to allow air conditioning which reduces driver fatigue, and to protect the driver, to some degree, from air borne pollutants such as dust and agricultural chemicals. Although such tractors are generally designed as single occupant vehicles with a seat for the driver only, it is sometimes desirable for a passenger to ride in the cab of a tractor. For example, it is often desirable for an instructor to ride along with a first time driver of a particular type of tractor or with a driver learning to operate a particular type of soil working equipment. Additionally, it might be convenient for an assistant or a mechanic to ride along with a tractor operator to or from a field being cultivated or during passes over the field.
Conventionally, an extra rider in a tractor cab has no seat provided. Thus, the rider must assume a crouched position, leaning against the interior of the cab, such as a wheel well, in such a manner as to avoid interfering with the driver or blocking his view. Such a position is usually uncomfortable and unsteady. Since tractors are often driven over rough terrain, such a position can also be hazardous to the rider and to the driver, if the rider should be thrown off balance within the cab.
What is needed is a seating provision which allows a rider in a tractor cab to set in a secure, reasonably comfortable position without interference to the driver and which can be stowed when not needed.